In motor vehicles having an automatic transmission, it is known that a kick-down function is needed in order to signalize a maximum acceleration command of the driver to the motor control. In vehicles having a speed limiting function, it is known to use an escape switch which, for dangerous situations, makes possible a rapid disablement of the speed limiting function and therefore makes possible reaching the maximum vehicle speed or vehicle acceleration. The kick-down function as well as the escape switch can be realized with the aid of the accelerator pedal in that the accelerator pedal is pressed through up to a stop. Accelerator pedals, which have no mechanical connection to the throttle flap or to an actuating element for adjusting the metering of fuel (for example, to an injection valve), the kick-down function or the function of the escape switch can be electrically inquired of when a linear transducer or an angle transducer is arranged on the accelerator pedal in order to detect the degree of actuation of the accelerator pedal. The linear transducer or angle transducer can, for example, make use of a potentiometer. Here, it is problematic that, with time, because of bearing play of the accelerator pedal, deformations especially of plastic parts of the accelerator pedal and changes of the characteristic line of the sensor used for detecting the degree of actuation of the accelerator pedal can shift, because of temperature drift and wear, the switch point of the accelerator pedal for the activation of the kick-down function or the function of the escape switch to another degree of actuation of the accelerator pedal. Alternatively, for the detection of the kick-down function or the function of the escape switch, a mechanical switch can be used which is actuated when the accelerator pedal is floored down to the stop.
Accordingly, various operator-controlled functions are realized by the accelerator pedal, namely, on the one hand, the input of a driver command torque, and on the other hand, the realization of the kick-down function or the function of the escape switch. These various operator-controlled functions are realized in dependence upon the degree of actuation of the accelerator pedal. As long as the accelerator pedal is not pressed to the stop, the operator-controlled function of the input of the driver command torque is realized. If the accelerator pedal is pressed through to the stop, then the kick-down function or the function of the escape switch is realized as the operator-controlled function. The accelerator pedal is actuated against a spring force. At least two of the degrees of actuation of the accelerator pedal are characterized by different spring constants.